guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Entropy/skills/Hara-Kiri Ritual
If this is elite, you should make the border of the skill icon gold. :p Also, this will replace Flesh Golem in the Ebony Citadel of Mallyx, assuming your corpse stays where it was, since you could now teleport outside the wall without DP. --50x19px user:Zerris 13:27, 14 April 2007 (CDT) :Not true, they fixed the Mallyx trick a while back. That one skill he uses, that teleports a player/players to him, now works through walls. Also, only one person can teleport at one time, since CC/NT exploit the corpse. Remember, you cannot be resurrected again for anywhere from 1-2 minutes! No one should be taking time out of a Mallyx battle to use a long-cast-time rez on the Hari-Kari Necro, just so they can kill themselves again. There are much more efficient skills for that, such as Flesh Golem or even (gasp!) Unyielding Aura. Remember that since you cannot be resurrected by any means, you do absolutely nothing for a crucial 60...120 seconds. That is very bad and I think most teams would agree that taking a Hari-Kari necro along for Ebony Citadel is a bad idea...their elite is useless for most of the fighting, and they can't even be a Battery necro since BiP is also elite. (T/ ) 14:52, 14 April 2007 (CDT) :Oh yes, and I do not know how to make the border of the skill icon gold. It is labeled as "elite = yes", but that does not seem to do the trick. (T/ ) 14:52, 14 April 2007 (CDT) ::get it to paint, have a nice draw and done, upload it and put it 'ere. —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 14:54, 14 April 2007 (CDT) :::Of course :\ Maybe I just switch it to the BiP icon. (T/ ) 15:21, 14 April 2007 (CDT) Maybe it's just me, but it seems like it would be more intuitive to take out the health sacrifice (and therefore the first sentence of the description). "You commit Hari-Kari and die..." seems to cover the whole dying thing pretty well. I read somewhere that sacrifices max out at 99% anyways. --Emelend 21:57, 16 April 2007 (CDT) :I dunno if there is a max on Sacrifice, but they can always change that...But I prefer to keep the sacrifice because then you get a damage number '-430' or whatever appears. Also, you can use Dark Aura for a last AoE damage effect. But you are right, whether or not it is a straight death or a Sacrifice, the end result of unpreventable death is the same. :However think of the symbolism: you are literally "Sacrificing" yourself for the benefit of the team. So therefore I think it is appropriate to make it a Health sacrifice...to keep in tune with the effect. Also, Hari-Kari is a willful suicide, and Life Sacrifice is much the same for Necromancers - willful self inflicted damage/pain for the greater good of the party. It is death to preserve the honor of a shameful loss, or something like that... (T/ ) 00:39, 18 April 2007 (CDT) ::Good points all around. Honestly, I just find it strange seeing a percentage higher than 100% for a sacrifice amount, though it does make it look more official. :: Also just trying to prune down the description, thinking of the poor tooltip. xD ::Yes, I know what Seppuku is. :P --Emelend 03:32, 19 April 2007 (CDT) :::Well, things like Unyielding Aura have a godly long tooltip also, so I'm not setting any precedents here. ;) I also think the 200% sacrifice is part of the fun/novelty, will get people to try this out because it's cool. "Omglol, it has 200% sac, awesomesauce :D" (T/ ) 21:31, 19 April 2007 (CDT) Can you just use then by suiciding in front of mallyx and then dancing for 2 hours while he dies? Or anywhere else for that matter. Clear Domain of Anguish with a Necro and a Rebirth Monk. --50x19px user:Zerris 16:44, 7 June 2007 (CDT) :Well, the hard part would be getting Mallyx to actually stand near your corpse all the time...and -2 degen isn't super super, though since it is basically permanent and unblockable it is certainly a nice boon. And yea, it gives you a corpse to use, so you could make a Fleshie or whatnot...Still, the fact that you're pretty much useless for X minutes, especially during a dangerous foe like Mallyx or a risky area like DoA, makes this skill a gamble. And I am not sure whether or not enemies are so stupid that they would just stand around and let degen kill them for like an hour, wouldn't the "Run Away" code kick in? I know it doesn't for Well of Suffering, but that is not permanent. Also, does not Mallyx and the other creatures of DoA have a permanent +regen of more than +2...just like most boss creatures do? If so, then it is a clever strategy, but not viable. Not unless you brought more than one Hari-Kari Necro, anyways. Yup, the effects do stack - since it isn't actually a Well Spell, in fact not technically even an effect proper, if you stood near a place where 5 HK Necros suicided, you'd take -10 degen. Still I don't think that would be a good idea...Ya still gotta fight foes to reach Mallyx, and the time it would take...bleh. He is not so hard that it takes hours and hours to fight him, if you know what you're doing...it could be done in like 30 minutes, the fight I mean, with a good party. Same for DoA, does the ease outweigh the looong wait? So yes, to answer you, it could be done. It's just clumsy, risky, and maybe not worth the trouble, is all... (T/ ) 18:54, 7 June 2007 (CDT) ::To does mally stand there, the answer is yes. It's the onyl reason anybody can kill him. Fighting him straight on is so insanely impossible people just wall glitch him and then kill him while he sits there. As for would it be useful? Who knows. And you don't have to kill everybody along the way... just have 5 people Hari Kari in the center, and 3 people tank. Instead of nuking, you'd degen kill. Also, Hari Kari'ing the shrines in AB would become a fad. --50x19px user:Zerris 23:53, 7 June 2007 (CDT) :::Ahh, I see. Well you're right then, this could become the new fad skill in leet game areas. :) Still I'd personally never do it, even if Mallyx suffered constant -10 degen from 5 HK Necros it would take some time and it would be awfully boring. I suppose you're correct that you could just Tank, Healball, and HK your way through most anything...add in a Ward Against Harm or something...meh. As to AB, the one great weakness with that strategy is that in AB, when you die, you tend to rely on being quickly ressed so you can be up and going again. That's the whole beauty of AB, that dying lasts so short. Using HK, you would make it so that you could not be rezzed for X minutes...totally negating the one big bonus of AB. (Just like our friend Death Pact Signet, you know that bug right?) I suppose teammates could let you live on as a fleshie for those X minutes, though. Oh, and another thing, the DP prevention of HK is worthless in AB...so I dunno. It would probably be amusing in, say, GvG or Halls if you used HK to trap the enemy Guild Lord, flagstand, or Da Shrine, since I doubt the Ghostly or flagrunners would come equipped to deal with such a threat, subtle as it is. (T/ ) 16:36, 9 June 2007 (CDT) ::::If you use this in HA or some such with an all hench party, do you instantly lose? Since if the humans can't be ressed, the hench resign. Also, if you die before a cutsceen, are you still teleported? If you die next to Mehnlo in a crucial mission, then he dies, does it count as not failing? And does that mean you can do that for any mission with an important NPC to insure success? --50x19px user:Zerris 16:52, 9 June 2007 (CDT) :::::Yeah, that would cause you to lose instantly, unless they update the hench AI again to accomodate...though using this in HA/HB with an all-hench party seems like a bad idea. They would not understand how the skill works (just like they're not terribly smart with Wells and Wards) and just waste its usefulness to them. In teh PvE, a cutscene would teleport you, but it would not revive you. This means you can use HK and not bug the mission by being in areas you're not supposed to be (ie. stuck behind a door in Vizunah Square). If you died next to Mhenlo or Master Togo etc. and he dies, it's curtains for you since regardless, your mission NPC died and you fail. However, this can possibly be useful in siege missions, something like Unspeakable, Unknowable or Noble Intentions to protect your friendly Dwarf NPCs while the rest of the party tanks and heals. (T/ ) 17:48, 9 June 2007 (CDT) Vengence and Unyielding Aura can preemptively prevent Death Penalty..... *NINJA EDIT!* Twinkie Doomcaster 03:42, 19 September 2007 (CDT) :Target must die first to be rezzed by either of those, and then they have 15% DP. Before EotN and Consumables to remove DP whenever you want, this would be a bad idea. Vengeance 60s recharge ftl. (T/ ) 08:00, 19 September 2007 (CDT) Suicide Onl with a HCT trigger, it is faster than BiPpage, right? --84.24.206.123 03:44, 19 September 2007 (CDT) :BiP is target other, if you're alone this is the fastest way to kill yourself. HCT too. I was mostly referring to the fact that no other single sac, other than this and BiP, can kill you in <5 seconds. Orders take like 6 casts. (T/ ) 08:00, 19 September 2007 (CDT) ::If you are alone, and you suicide, you wipe anyways, so this won't have much of an effect, right? --84.24.206.123 15:23, 19 September 2007 (CDT) :::If no one is in casting range and there are no Animals or Pets or Minions then that is "Alone" imo. Doesn't necessarily mean a wipe either, coz the party can be off radar or whatever. (T/ ) 19:37, 19 September 2007 (CDT) Hara-Kiri? Isn't it supposed to be "Hara-Kiri?" Or did you use the misspell on purpose? :P RoseOfKali 06:25, 20 November 2007 (UTC) :What? What does the Wikipedia article say? Asian->English is always messy translation anyways... (T/ ) 06:36, 20 November 2007 (UTC) :Both spellings redirect to the same page, Seppuku. Meh. Don't feel like changing it... (T/ ) 06:37, 20 November 2007 (UTC) ::But the article does say that it is "often misread as Hari-Kari" or something along those lines. :P So you DIDN'T KNOW! OMG!!!! J/K ^_^ RoseOfKali :::I actually wasn't aware there were other common misspellings, and I just changed that. (T/ ) 06:49, 20 November 2007 (UTC) L.A.M.E? I fins this skill to be underpowered and suggest that A-net (or Entropy) make some changes. F.eks reducing the cast time to something better, like 1/4.. Then you can sac fast when ou got 20 health left and do some use of your death.. The 3 sec is just begging for D-shot.. And the regen/degen is just bad! (Just want to give the tag back to Entropy;)) Kongtorp 16:08, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :But, but, you can kill Mallyx with it! ... I think you're probably right on the cast time, I'll make that 1 second. (T/ ) 08:12, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::I support the LAME stamp. reanor 17:02, 25 September 2008 (UTC) :::I am too lazy to balance my own skills. That is Izzy's job. Oh wait... (T/ ) 01:39, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Divine Intervention Would it work? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 67.33.163.103 ( ) . :Divine Intervention and Judge's Intervention only work for pure damage, not sacrifice...so, no. Nice try though. (T/ ) 23:44, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Aura of the Lich and Stoneflesh Aura.. you'd live with however much hp that stoneflesh negates. :Nope, sorry to burst your bubble. Stoneflesh doesn't reduce Sacrifice. --- -- (s)talkpage 13:32, 6 June 2008 (UTC)